


Visite matinale

by SoraaKami



Series: La Roulette [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Drabble, F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Canon, Roulette - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Nojiko reçoit une étonnante visite ce matin-là.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nojiko, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: La Roulette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Visite matinale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey coucou !
> 
> Notre Discord "l'Enfer de Dante" a lancé un nouveau défi journalier auquel je vais avoir du mal à me soustraire, je pense ! Il s'agit d'un défi qui propose vingt-quatre heures pour écrire un drabble sur un ship/un duo proposé au hasard (nommé "la Roulette"), et ce mois-ci c'est Luffy qui est à l'honneur ! *regarde Felicia Vardya d'un œil aussi attendri que mauvais*.
> 
> Voici donc le premier drabble sur le duo Luffy/Nojiko ! Enjoy !

03/01/21 – Luffy & Nojiko.

Si on avait dit à Nojiko qu’elle verrait débarquer le Roi des pirates en personne ce matin pourtant si banal et paisible, elle ne l’aurait pas cru.

Après tout, Monkey D. Luffy et son équipage étaient censés vadrouiller encore dans le Nouveau Monde, aux dernières nouvelles. Le Roi des pirates continuait apparemment de veiller au grain à ce que personne n’essaie de prendre la relève des Yonkôs ou de Doflamingo et ne tente d’assouvir une pulsion quelconque de conquête sur un pays qui n’avait rien demandé. Cela faisait déjà quelques années donc que les Chapeaux de paille maintenaient la paix sur Grand Line.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Nojiko recevait des nouvelles de sa sœur de temps à autres par Martin Facteur et cela réchauffait son cœur à chaque fois, même si elle aurait largement préféré la voir en chair et en os.

Alors, de voir débarquer Luffy seul à sa plantation de mandarine, cela la laissa aussi perplexe que déçue.

\- Salut Nojiko !! Ça fait un bail !

\- Salut Seigneur des pirates ! railla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Que nous vaut l’honneur de ta visite ? Tu n’as même pas pensé à me ramener ma petite sœur au passage, cruel que tu es ?

\- Shishishi, non désolé ! Fallait pas qu’elle sache que j’venais te voir, sinon elle m’aurait tué !

La bleue haussa un sourcil aussi perplexe qu’amusé à cette étrange réponse.

\- C’est sûr que venir me voir sans elle alors que ça fait déjà cinq ans depuis la fois où tu me l’as arrachée en l’emmenant loin de Kokoyashi... J’ai détesté des gens pour moins que ça, tu sais !

Luffy se contenta d’un petit sourire étrangement sérieux comme seule réponse. Interpelée, Nojiko s’attarda un instant sur le visage bien plus mature du gamin hyperactif de dix-sept ans qui avait pris la mer autrefois : il n’y avait pas à dire, il avait changé. Cette dureté et ce sérieux dans ses traits se mêlaient aux centimètres qu’il avait pris et à sa carrure qui s’était développée, même si cela n’effaçait pas cette éternelle lueur enfantine et malicieuse aux fonds des prunelles noires.

\- Nojiko... ‘Me demande pas pourquoi je dois faire ça parce que j’ai pas tout compris, en fait c’est Sanji qui m’a ordonné de venir te voir, pour être honnête...

\- Sanji... ?

La bleue replaça immédiatement le cuisinier Don juan de leur équipage, mais comme il n’était nulle part en vue, elle se demanda bien quel pouvait être le rapport avec lui.

\- Oui, Sanji, continua tranquillement le brun. Il dit que c’est une tradition importante qu’il faut respecter, surtout avec une « lady comme Nami » ! Je reprends ses mots, shishishi !

Encore une fois, elle haussa un sourcil curieux, se demandant bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Du coup... Je suis venu pour te demander la main de Nami.

Les yeux de Nojiko s’écarquillèrent. Et elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander si quelqu’un lui faisait une blague.

\- Enfin... J’voudrais l’épouser, quoi. J’vois pas trop le rapport avec sa main, Sanji m’a engueulé en disant que c’était une expression, mais je la comprends pas.

Elle eut encore quelques secondes d’hésitations avant d’exploser de rire.

C’était logique, après tout. Nami ne lui avait pas avoué clairement dans ses dernières lettres, mais vu comme elle lui parlait de Luffy ces derniers mois, la bleue avait flairé que quelque chose s’était passé entre ces deux-là.

Elle eut envie de plaindre sa sœur d’avoir finalement choisi une andouille pareille, mais dans le fond, elle se disait qu’elle avait l’homme qu’elle méritait, cette chipie.

\- Ça veut dire oui ou non ? insista Luffy sans perdre son sourire, pas plus perturbé que cela de son fou rire.

\- Ça dépend... susurra-t-elle finalement. Tu es certain que tu es près pour ce nouveau défi, Seigneur des pirates... ?

.


End file.
